Ninguem eh substituivel!
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: Sakura...eu sou apenas um substituto pra vc?[ONESHOT][Saixsakura][Titulo podre ]


**Disclaimer: infelizmente naruto pertence ao kishi-teme ù.ú!**

Summary: sakura,eu sou apenas um substituto pra vc?

Casal: SaixSakura

* * *

O sol estava alto, mais ainda brilhava fortemente. As nuvens começavam a cobrir cada vez mais o céu. Um garoto de ter aparentemente seus 18 anos andava lentamente pela vila. 

Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Na verdade desde que começara a namorar, com sakura, no começo desse ano, mantinha-se sempre sorrindo, mesmo sem motivos.

Sua barriga roncou. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. _"Essa ultima missão realmente me deu fome..."_. Começou então a andar em direção ao ichikaru.

**oOo**

Pos seus orbes negros no enorme estabelecimento a sua frente. O tio havia comprado um alojamento maior, transformando o ichikaru no restaurante mais cobiçado de konoha.

Entrou no local e foi em direção a uma das ultimas mesas do restaurante. Se sentou perto da janela(sabe aquelas portas enormes de vidro?pronto!).

-Yo,sai-san! –disse um senhor, gordo. Levava uma caderneta na mão e tinha um sorriso em seu rosto.- Vai pedir o que hoje?

-Negi ramen (n/a:.ramen de cebola...-.-. tudo bem minha imaginação ta fugindo de mim...)- com isso o tio fez uma reverencia e saiu da vista do garoto.

Seus orbes escuros pousaram sobre a janela, observando o movimento. Despertou de seus pensamentos,quando ouviu uma voz feminina, a umas duas mesas na frente da sua.

**oOo**

_**-**tenten-chann!_- falava (falava não gritava melhor dizendo...) uma loira. Abraçando a amiga e logo se sentando na cadeira da frente. _"Pelo jeito ela não me viu"_ com esse pensamento novamente pousou os olhos na janela.

Não tava nem a fim de ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros. Mais sabe como é... A ino fala alto, sem contar que elas tocaram num nome conhecido e então mesmo não querendo ele ficou mais atento à conversa.

_-Como a sakura esta? _- perguntou a garota com dois coques._ – É que eu ainda não a vi... Ela continua namorando com o sai?_

_-Hai! Ela esta bem sim... A testuda continua namorando com o sai ... _- de repente ela ficou seria_. -demo..._

_-hum?_

_- Às vezes eu acho que ela só ta com o sai pq ele se parece com o sasuke-kun... _- deu um sorriso e começou a fazer pergunta sobre o lee e o neji,e a missão.

O mundo parecia ter parado ao seu redor._ "Será que é verdade?"_ balançou a cabeça. No que estava pensando? A sakura não estava com ele só por causa disso. Ou estava? Se bem... Podia ate ser que fosse por causa disso... Afinal, ele lembrava muito o sasuke...

Não podia ficar mais ali. Deixou o dinheiro do ramen sobre a mesa. E saiu, deixando uma garçonete confusa.

**oOo**

-Naruto-kunnnn! Hinata-channn! – gritava uma garota de cabelos róseos, que corria pra alcançar o casal que estava de mãos dadas.

-Sakura-chan – sorriu o loiro de olhos fechados.

-Sakura-san,koinnichiwa– disse a hyuuga cumprimentando-a timidamente. Sakura sorriu. Apesar de ter conseguido se declarar pro loiro(o que foi muito difícil) ainda continuava a mesma garota tímida de sempre.

-koinnichiwa... naruto-kun – a garota se virou pro loiro. – você viu o sai-kun?

-Não vi não... Acho que ele foi pra casa... - disse o loiro. A garota abaixou a cabeça pensativa._ "pq ele não foi no hospital?"_.-sakura-chan... Eu tenho que ir... Prometi levar a hinata lá no ichikaru...

-Han?...-indagou a garota confusa. Foi quando as palavras começaram a processar em seus ouvidos que ela sorriu marotamente (õô essa palavra existe?... ¬¬vcs entenderam). - ahhh sim, sei! Ja ne naruto-kun,hinata-chan!- disse ela se afastando e sumindo de vista de ambos (o povo aqui gostar de sumir de vista neh?).

**oOo**

Estava sentado em uma cadeira (daquelas de balanços que da pra duas pessoas sentarem...), sua cabeça estava apoiada na parede como estivesse observando o sol se por. Mas mantinha seus orbes fechados.

-Sai-kun? – ele abriu lentamente seus orbes negros e reluzentes, e avistou uma garota olhando-o fixamente com seus rostos próximos. –como foi sua missão?-perguntou ela sentando ao seu lado.

-Deu tudo certo!- disse ele com um tom desanimado... E frio?

-Yokatta!- ela sorriu de olhos fechados.

Como se acalmava quando via aquele sorriso nos lábios de sua namorada... Era como se uma paz invadisse sua alma...

- Sai-kun... – uma voz invadiu seus pensamentos fazendo olhar pra garota, que agora estava de pé com os braços debruçado sobre o parapeito da grade da varanda (vcs entenderam? o.o).- tem algo lhe preocupando?

-... – ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar o chão. – sakura...-deu uma pausa antes de começar a falar- Eu sou apenas um substituto do sasuke pra você?- ela arregalou os olhos. Mas... O que ele estava dizendo?Que historia de substituto é essa?

-Da onde você tirou isso...?

-Você ainda não me respondeu...

Silencio. Era o que ele imaginava... Suas suspeitas estavam começando a se concretizar... Ele era apenas um substituto do uchiha.

**oOo**

Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas logo fechou. Foi como se as palavras fugissem da sua boca... Era como se a voz dela estivesse sumido, naquele momento. Suspirou.

-O sasuke-kun... –começou ela, assustando-o. Fazendo com que ficasse mais atento a cada palavra que dizia. - o sasuke-kun eh o sasuke-kun, você é você... –dizendo isso ela se virou, ficando de frente pro garoto. – eu... Eu não sei mais o que eu sinto por ele... Muito menos o que aconteceria se ele voltasse...

Sabia! Então estava certo era apenas um substituto...

-Demo... – ele levantou a cabeça. A haruno estava cabisbaixa, fazendo com que o cabelo caísse sobre seu rosto, cobrindo seus olhos. Uma lagrima solitária escorregou sobre sua face. – demo, eu te amo, não pelo que você se parece ser... Mais sim pelo que você é... – arregalou os orbes esmeralda ao sentir o braço dele enlaçando-a.

- Eu também te amo.- dizendo isso levantou delicadamente seu rosto com um dedo. Colocou suas mãos no pescoço da garota,puxando-a para si. Lentamente seus rostos foram se aproximando cada vez mais,ate seus lábios se tocarem.

Se beijando apaixonadamente,como se aquele fosse um dos últimos beijos que eles dariam... o que na verdade era apenas mais um dos muitos que eles já deram e dos muitos que eles ainda dariam...

Sorriu mentalmente. Podia sentir um calor imenso invadindo seu corpo. É parece que aquela noite ia ser inesquecível... Pra ambos!

**OWARI!**

**oOo**

**Nha... eu naum sei de que buraco 'isso'saiu... mais td bem... nha... eh que tava martelando na minha cabeça e se eu naum postasse ia ficar loka...**

**Tenhu que agradecer a Yume-chan por betar a fic... doomo arigatouu yume-chan!**

**Nha eu naum sei mais o que falar... entaum eh isso... **

**Ja ne !**

**Hina Hyuuga xD**


End file.
